Lagrimas en mi guitarra
by JoyceCullenDarcy
Summary: El es su inspiración, pero que sucede que si el día que ella por fin decide declararle sus sentimientos, el le dice que esta enamorado de otra?, ella decide demostrarle lo que siente atreves de una canción. ONE-SHOT


Lagrimas en mi guitarra.

Summary: El es su inspiración, pero que sucede que si el día que ella por fin decide declararle sus sentimientos, el le dice que esta enamorado de otra?, ella decide demostrarle lo que siente atreves de una canción.

Hoy es el día al fin estaba decidida que hoy le diría a Edward lo que siento, Por cierto mi nombre es Isabella Swan, pero prefiero que me llamen Bella, tengo 17 años y voy en el instituto de Forks a y se me olvidaba, estoy profundamente enamorado de mi mejor amigo Edward Cullen a quien hoy le confesare mis sentimientos.

Baje rápidamente las escaleras, tratando de no caer y milagrosamente lo logre, al parecer hoy seria un buen día, Comí rápidamente mi desayuno, para luego subir en mi amado Audi R8, y emprendí el camino hacia el instituto, pensando en como reaccionaria Edward, realmente al momento que decidí confesarle mis sentimientos no me había puesto a pensar en como reaccionaria, por supuesto le debo toda esta gran idea a Alice, mi mejor amiga y la hermana de Edward, que desde que se entero que estaba enamorada de su hermano no ha dejado de molestarme para que se lo diga, hasta que finalmente en nuestra discusión de ayer acepte que se lo diría.

_FLASH BACK_

_Y aquí iba Alice de nuevo insistiéndome para que le dijera mis sentimientos a Edward._

_NO Alice entiende no se lo diré comprende prefiero tenerlo como amigo a perderlo para siempre.- le repetí a mejor amiga por enésima vez en el día._

_Pero Bella, Hasta Emmet a notado que cada vez que Edward se te acerca te pones más roja de lo normal .- debe ser muy notorio si hasta Emmet se ha dado cuenta.- y cuando te habla de cualquier otra chica finges una sonrisa, para que el no note que te afecta, incluso cuando estas con el te ríes de todas sus bromas por más tontas que sean y no notas a nadie más que a el.- me dijo Alice._

_Y en realidad eso me dio mucho para pensar , si Emmet lo había notado como era posible que Edward no se haya dado cuenta, quizás lo sabe pero solo esta esperando que yo se lo confirme. _

_Esta bien Alice lo hare.- Suspire derrotada, mientras Alice saltaba y aplaudía, eso era sinónimo de que la pequeña duendecillo estaba Felíz ._

_Esta bien Bella, mientras más pronto se lo digas será mejor hacia es que prepárate para hacerlo mañana.- Dijo Alice muy Tranquila _

_Oh si esta bien mientras más pronto mejor.- dije suspirando, ESPERA !.- Alice dijiste ma…mañana?.- trague en seco podría hacerlo pero mañana no era demasiado pronto?._

_Si Bella he dicho mañana y no quiero un no por respuesta.- me miro amenazante, y e n realidad esa mirada en Alice da miedo._

_Esta bien Alice.- Dije derrotada._

_FIN FLASH BACK_

Y es por eso que ahora me hayo realmente nerviosa de cómo reaccionara Edward,

Llegue al instituto y en su entrada estaba el esperándome como siempre junto con Alice que luego de mirarme amenazante se despidió de su hermano y entro al instituto.

Bella !.- Me llamo con su voz de terciopelo.

Hola Edward.- Respondí Sonrojada al máximo.

Bella, debo decirte algo.- Me Dijo muy Felíz .

Yo también Edward.- Le Respondí .- Pero tú primero cuéntame.- le dije con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Bella, ESTOY ENAMORADO !.- con esas dos simple palabras mi sonrisa se borro inmediatamente, por suerte Edward estaba tan entretenido hablando que no lo noto, para cuando el volvió a mirarme yo ya tenia una sonrisa falsa en el rostro.- y tú Bella que es lo que querías decirme.- Oh vamos Bella piensa Rápido.

Que Alice me llevo de compras ayer y en realidad estoy muerta.- El me miro raro pero no menciono nada simplemente siguió hablando de lo linda que era la chica que el quería, en realidad ella debe ser muy linda y es muy afortunada también.

Bella, Bella.- estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no note que Edward me llamaba.

Si Edward?.- En el momento en el que lo mire supe que simplemente tendría que conformarme con su amistad, no quería arruinar su felicidad.

Entremos Bella.- Me dijo eso con su sonrisa torcida y pasó su brazo por mis hombros, entramos riendo por todas las tonterías de Edward, en el momento que íbamos a entrar al salón me di cuenta que Alice venia con nosotros, en realidad tenia razón, no noto a nadie más cuando estoy con Edward.

Me senté con Alice en nuestro Lugar de siempre y ella me miro expectante, yo simplemente negué con la cabeza, ella me miro frunció el seño, arranco un pedazo de papel escribió algo en el y lo deslizo por encima de la mesa.

Porque?.- decía este

Tome un lápiz y rápidamente escribí

Porque esta enamorado Alice, le deslice el papel hacia ella nuevamente, lo leyó con el seño fruncido y luego me miro con una mezcla de sorpresa y pena, yo solo me encogí de hombros le quite el papelito lo arrugue y lo puse en el bolsillo de mi pantalón antes de que nadie lo notara.

Sonó la campana y Alice rápidamente me arrastro a los baños

Quieres hablar sobre eso .- pregunto yo simplemente negué con la cabeza otra vez, sabia que si hablamos del tema las lagrimas no tardarían en salir de mis ojos.

Mejor vallamos a buscar a rose.- Alice asintió y salimos del baño.

Nos dirigíamos a la cafetería a buscar a Rose pero la encontramos antes estaba parada mirando un cartel con el seño ligeramente fruncido.

Que sucede Rose.- Le pregunte Extrañada

Bella, Alice !, Las estaba esperando no creen que seria genial entrar a este concurso.- señalo el cartel que tenia enfrente, era uno anunciando el concurso de talentos que se realizaría en el instituto en unas dos semanas.

En realidad es una gran idea Rose.- Dijo Alice.- Bella Canta y compone genial, tú y yo tocamos la guitarra y podríamos hacer los coros, te agrada la idea Bella?.

En realidad si Alice ahora después de todo lo que acaba de pasar creo que lo único que me ayudaría seria componer.- Alice empezó a Aplaudir y Rose me miro dudosa.

Que es lo que ha pasado hoy?.- pregunto, y Alice se encargo de hacerle un pequeño resumen de los hechos de hoy.

Oh Bella.- Dijo Rose.- Nunca pensé que cuando al fin te decidieras ha decirle, el te diría que estaba enamorado de otra.- Y me abrazo

Ya basta de penas .- dijo Alice.- Bella es fuerte y nosotras la ayudaremos a que lo supere.

En realidad amaba a mis amigas, me comprendían y me escuchaban y incluso sabían lo que me pasaban sin decir ninguna palabra, Nos dirigimos a la cafetería y buscamos a los chicos con la mirada, y eso en realidad no era nada difícil, considerando el gran tamaño de Emmet, y que este era el único en la cafetería que hacia señas con sus manos para que los viéramos. Como si fuera posible no verlo.- Pensé para mi y una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro.

Llegamos con ellos y Alice inmediatamente les conto que participaríamos en el concurso de talento, ellos se pusieron muy felices y se ofrecieron amablemente a cooperar con nosotras pero Rose les dejo claro que no seria necesario.

Al salir de clases me dirigí rápidamente a mi casa y me puse a componer, pero al pensar en el día de hoy algunas lagrimas cayeron sobre mi guitarra. Y ese simple hecho me inspiro.

En el instituto al otro día les enseñe la canción a Alice y Rosalie, ha estas les encanto, pero me sugirieron que cambiara algunas partes para que fuera menos notorio que hablaba de Edward, yo me sonroje pero lo hice.

Las dos semanas que teníamos para el concurso, nos la pasamos ensayando y ensayando hasta que finalmente salía todo perfecto.

Y finalmente el gran día había llegado, nosotras seriamos el grupo que cerraría el concurso.

Y por ultimo.- Dijo el presentador (el director en este caso).- Tenemos a Alice Cullen, Rosalie Hale y Bella Swan, Con su canción Teardrops on my guitar.

Se escucharon los Aplausos y el telón comenzó a levantarse al mismo tiempo que Alice, Rose y Yo comenzábamos a tocar nuestras guitarras.

**(Yo)**

Drew looks at me  
I fake a smile so he won't see  
What I want and I need  
And everything that we should be

**(Yo y Alice)**  
I'll bet she's beautiful  
That girl he talks about  
And she's got everything  
That I have to live without

**(Yo)**  
Drew talks to me  
I laugh 'cause it's just so funny  
I can't even see  
Anyone when he's with me

**(Alice y Rose)**  
He says he's so in love  
He's finally got it right

**(Yo)**  
I wonder if he knows  
He's all I think about at night

**(Alice, Rose y Yo)**  
He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do

**(Yo)**  
Drew walks by me  
Can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be

**(Yo y Rose)**  
She better hold him tight  
Give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes  
And know she's lucky 'cause

**(Rose, Alice y Yo )**  
He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do

**(Yo)**  
So I drive home alone  
As I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down  
And maybe get some sleep tonight

**(Rose, Alice y Yo)**  
'Cuz he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do

**(Rose y Alice)**  
He's the time taken up but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into

**(Yo)**  
Drew looks at me  
I fake a smile so he won't see

Al Terminar de cantar, Todo el mundo nos aplaudía mientras el telon se cerraba, apenas se cerro Alice, Rose y Yo nos abrazamos fuertemente.

Muy Bien, es hora de anunciar al Ganador.- dijo el director mientras subía al escenario.- y las ganadoras son Alice Cullen, Rosalie Hale y Bella Swan.

Nosotras lo miramos impactadas , jamás pensamos que ganaríamos.

Vamos chicas suban por su premio .- Nos animo el Director

Nos entregaron el premio y bajamos a los improvisados camerinos donde se encontraban nuestras familias, pero lo más importante se encontraba el ahí el dueño de mi corazón y mi inspiración.

Todos nos Felicitaron alegremente por nuestro premio y nos invitaron a cenar para celebrar.

Esta bien, voy a buscar mi guitarra y los alcanzo en el auto.- le dije a mi familia y amigos, ellos asintieron y se fueron.

Fui a buscar mi guitarra y al darme vuelta para salir de los camerinos choque con algo o mejor dicho con alguien. Levante la vista y me encontré con esos ojos esmeralda que me hipnotizan.

Bella? Para quien era esa canción?.- Pregunto Edward

Me Sonroje al máximo y le respondí.- Para nadie Edward simplemente una canción que escribí.- levanto una ceja y sonrió torcidamente y me guio a su volvo para alcanzar a nuestra familia en el restaurant.

En el momento en que cantaba comprendí que prefería a Edward mil veces como amigo a declararle mis sentimientos por ahora y que por miedo a lastimarme el se alejara.

Ademas esta no seria su ultima novia.

Diganme que les pareció, es mi primera historia C:

Felíz Navidad

Ojala Santa me traiga un Edward :D


End file.
